Textiles including electrical conductors for driving electronic components such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), providing electrostatic discharge (ESD) prevention, and flexible and foldable displays are known. Such textiles enable the development of for example wearable electronics and products with integrated functionality, such as light emission, sensing, and light therapy.
In for example US-2008/0196783, a textile is disclosed which is formed from interwoven electrically conductive and non-conductive yarns to provide an array of connection points on the surface of the textile, to which surface LEDs can be attached. Both the warp and the weft comprise electrically conductive and non-conductive yarns, wherein loops are formed by the electrically conductive weft yarns to provide electrical connection points together with proximal portions of the electrically conductive warp yarns.
Although different textile devices are known, there is a need for new devices and methods for supplying electrical elements with electrical power.